Vetrix
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE! "I'm getting these aliens off this planet. This isn't their planet." ~ Vetrix, to Botty James Benjamin Mickel, also known as Vetrix (the name of his light beam sword) and by the fake alias "Zack Baker" (NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH ZACK WHITESONS THE PROTAGONIST OF A HALF BLUD SPIN OFF!) 'is the protagonist of Half-Blud and the killer of the evil alien overlord Gixon. After his father and little brother were killed by Kah Awarakh he was found by EX10110 and spent the next 5 months doing special operations for the rebels leading up to him eventually becoming the second in command of the rebels world wide. He is known for his gleaming 90,000 Celsius light sword which is his weapon of choice His theme song is Waters of Nazareth by Justice ( https://youtu.be/1SEgoi7kjw8 ) Background: James Mickel (Real last name unknown) was born into a poor household with 6 brothers and 3 sisters in Maine, New England on the 5th January 1986 but was set up for adoption on his first birthday after all his siblings had the same because his real father was sociopathic and a mad man. Not long after he was adopted by Jakso Mickel a pure and quite wealthy 39 year old man in Mayfield, Kentucky with an already 18 year old son and Jakso's angelic mother. He lived a great and happy life and his parents had 2 more children later on. When he was 15 his older brother was killed in action in the army and his younger sister died at age 7 after a battle with cancer but he still remained happy and was a very active kid who loved playing video games too. He also was very popular as a kid and had multiple crushes at school. Then when he was 20 (1 year before the invasion) his mother was killed in a car crash. This made him sad but he still tried to be happy. Ultimately what would destroy his happiness and make him go mad would be the alien invasion. He thought it was cool at first but when they attacked his town of Mayfield he hid the whole time until he found the corpses of his younger brother (the only sibling he had left) and his father and after beating the killer to death with a pan and then stabbed him over and over again with a butchers knife another alien came in and was about to kill him but the experimental war robot 1 (EX101101) came in and saved his life. He was given a chance to join the Rebels and did special operations jobs for them for 5 months and his work impressed the head of the rebels so much that he became second in charge of the Rebels worldwide. During one job at a secret warehouse he discovered the Vetrix 701 Light Sword and it would become his weapon of choice. When he found Kath he immediately grew feelings for her due to her smartness. Personality: Vetrix is a good kid, but he has his limits. He despises the Kah Awarakh more than anything in the world and wants to kill every last one of them for everything they did to humans. He is known for his odd smirk which he would do at almost every opportunity he could. He was happy around people he cared about and he had a pretty good sense of humour which was one of his best positives. He wouldn't hesitate to say a mean joke however. He was very kind and considerate but he knew his boundaries and lines you do not cross and anyone who cross said boundaries he would have zero respect for. He is a very confident guy and has a high opinion of himself. Appearance: Coming tomorrow! Relationships: More Coming Soon! * 'EX10110 - '''Despite EX being a robot, He had a very close relationship with him and he was his best friend, EX returned this feeling but only slightly. He referred to him as "Bro". In the ending of the story Vetrix is seen patting EX10110's withered robotic skull on the head in the display at the museum in Peace City. * '''Sarge - '''Sarge and Vetrix had a very warm and close relationship and Vetrix saw Sarge as his father figure. They liked each other a lot ever since their first encounter. Vetrix even refers to Sarge as "Dad" towards the ending instead of "Sir" Vetrix and Sarge probably shared such a close bond because they are both heavily raised around the army, both love to party, both share a very intense hatred for the aliens and many more. Vetrix was devastated at Sarges "Death" and this combined with Kaths death made him have so much rage that he became unstoppable and he charged all the way to the bridge and killed Gixon. * '''Kath - TBA * Lucy - TBA * Botty - '''Vetrix had a respect for all robots and treated them like real people but Botty was almost a sister to him. She believed she was a real woman just like everyone else and believed her implant could be finished. His affection increased with her even more when she brought him back to life and repaired EX10110. * '''Baldie - '''Even though Baldie was short lived, he seemed to like him and asked him if he wanted to grab drinks once the operation was finished. (After slamming Gixon's head into a control panel 8 times he said "This is for Baldie!") * '''Gixon - TBA * '''Doomsday - '''Like Sarge, Vetrix was somewhat trusting of Doomsday at first due to his extreme charisma but Vetrix was still sceptical of him. After the moles betrayal however he was his enemy and Vetrix wanted to take him down. After their battle and Doomsdays disappearance he faded from Vetrix's mind but still wanted to get rid of as many moles as he could due to them killing many rebels. (In Half Blud the game if interacting with his as EX10110 he will say several things about Doomsday. Some are even malicious) * '''Shadow - '''Vetrix was somewhat rooting for Shadow and his group in the earlier chapters before meeting them. Life after Half Blud: Coming tomorrow! Facts: * He was the first character I made for the story, even before I had made a solid idea for the aliens * He has a very strong American accent * He is a skilled surgeon * Vetrix's favourite songs are Superstition by Stevie Wonder ( https://youtu.be/0CFuCYNx-1g ) and You Spin Me Right Round by Dead or Alive ( https://youtu.be/PGNiXGX2nLU ) * Despite hating the aliens more than anything, he really likes their guns and favours them over most human guns * He has been firing all types of guns since the age of 6 Changes since 2009 Half Blud: * Originally, Since the story would be set 20 years into the war of humans at war with the aliens he was going to have been only 6 years old when he was found by EX10110 (Him being a baby was another thought) but I changed him to being simply 3 years younger instead * He was originally supposed to be a redhead * He was going to be 18 in the story but I changed it because it was a little too young * Very early on, He was to wear an army outfit but I changed this to be his uniform before he was second in command of the Rebels * Vetrix and EX10110 were originally going to despise each other * He may have been stressed very easily * He was thought to have been an over excessive swearer but I changed it as it wouldn't create a good charming protagonist who everyone is rooting for * He was originally going to be an alcoholic and quite smug and loved killing a little too much but I also changed this as it would not create a charming character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Good Category:Soldier Category:Charismatic Category:Protagonist Category:Chapter 2 Characters Category:Chapter 4 Characters Category:Chapter 5 Characters Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Alive Category:Chapter 3 Characters Category:Rebel